Bewitched
by Miss Emofier
Summary: Inspired by the story DANGEROUS, except this is about Tori and how she ended up in Lyle House. Tori always believed that she could impress her mother. But what if that sent you into a home for troubled teens? Even worse, you learn that you are a witch.
1. Prologue

Isabelle had come over to play today. She was the girl's best friend.

They were sitting on the floor in the living room dressing up their dolls to go to the royal ball. Isabelle was Princess Belle. The girl, on the other hand, didn't have much preference for princesses. She would rather be a queen because they got to boss people around more. So she was the queen. Plus, even better, she heard that there was a real queen with her name and that made it even more fun to call herself Queen Victoria.

They were arriving at the "royal ball" when Mommy entered the room with baby Lara hoisted on her hip.

"Want to bake a cake, baby?" She asked baby Lara, barely acknowledging the fact that her other daughter was also there.

Lara clapped her hands and squealed. "'Nilla!"

Mommy laughed. "Vanilla it is, then. Isabelle? Your mother wants you home soon. Victoria? Bedtime is in five minutes." And with that, she left them to go to the kitchen.

The girl, without any protests, got up and started cleaning up things, despite the fact that it was now that they were getting to the good part. She didn't dare say anything.

Isabelle tried to help by picking up the dolls but only got in the way so the girl asked her _kindly_ to sit on the bed so she could clean by herself. The girl did, after all, like to keep her room in an organized pattern, even though she was only four years old. It was a habit she had picked up from Mommy.

"Have you seen that your mom likes Lara better that you?" Isabelle said.

The girl froze the dresses still in her hand. After a second she shook it off. "O-of course not. My mom likes us both the same."

Isabelle stood up. "No, that's not it." She thought for a moment. "Your mom is always playing with Lara and only talks to you when she has to."

The girl put the dress in the little chest drawer beside the door and straightened. "That's just because Lara's a baby and she needs Mom more than me."

Isabelle shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say. But I still think-"

Mommy barged in. "Victoria! Didn't ask you to be in bed?"

_You said what time is bedtime, not when to go to sleep. I can't read time yet. We'll learn it next month in playschool. _But of course she didn't say that out loud. She just sighed and said. "I know, Mommy. I'm getting to it."

"You're getting to it? If you weren't so lazy, you'd have been asleep by now."

From the corner of her eye, the girl saw Isabelle give her an _I told you so _look. She ignored her.

"Mommy..."

"And stop calling me 'Mommy'. You are not a little kid anymore. You are _four_ years old."

The girl didn't say that all her friends still called their mothers "Mommy". They were all four. It wouldn't help anyways. She just sighed again and started heading towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she came back, her room was empty. Mommy...no Mom probably went to help Lara and Isabelle probably went home.

She went to her bed and tucked herself in, waiting until she was older so she could read a bedtime story by herself. Mom didn't come to say goodnight.

It was late. The girl knew that because it was dark, and all she could hear was the grandfather clock Daddy had gotten from an antique store.

She couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because Mom had to go to work this morning so she could sleep until late.

She couldn't go anywhere, partially because it was too dark, but mostly that Mom would get angry.

So as she lay still on her bed, she thought about what Isabelle had said about Mom. Did Mom actually like Lara better than her? She shook her head furiously. No, that was too dense. Mom liked both of them the same.

_So why is she always playing with Lara and only talks to you to yell at you?_

The girl didn't know the answer to that... but it had nothing to do with preference. So then what?

_Let's face it. She likes baby Lara better. You only cause trouble for her._

Did she? Was cleaning up a bit slow annoying? Was calling Mom "Mommy" bad? Did Mom not like that she never argued, only listened?

She turned over and her eyes started to droop.

Before falling back into unconsciousness, she made up her mind to be more observant.

She kept her promise to herself. She didn't say anything, but she kept a close watch on what her mother did. How did she treat both the girls over the same circumstances? If she made the same mistake as Lara, how did Mom treat them?

After two weeks, she had come up with a conclusion. Isabelle was right- Mom liked baby Lara more.

She even played with Lara more. It was obvious. How had she not noticed before?

Today was the day she was going to ask Mom for the truth. The girl dragged her feet into the kitchen, where Mom was making supper. As she stood in the doorway of the kitchen, she wondered if this was a good idea.

She shook of the fear and walked in.

"M-mom?"

"Yes?" Mom didn't turn.

"D-do you like baby Lara more than me?"

Mom stopped. "What?"

The girl repeated the question, more firmly.

Mom spun around so fast that the girl backpedalled. She grabbed hold of the girl's tiny hands with wet fingers from washing the vegetables. Her grip was strong but the girl didn't say anything, didn't even wince.

"What kind of an idiotic question is that?"

Idiotic. The girl would have to add that to the mental list of all the bad words she had heard Mom used.

Mom's grip went tighter. Now it really hurt. It was shooting pain all over her body.

The girl didn't think, didn't even try. Her body felt hot. She was burning, her fingers especially. She was on fire and as quickly as the surge of energy came, it was gone, taking some of her strength with it too. She started to feel lightheaded.

She looked up at Mom... and realized she was frozen. Even Mom's eyes were locked in a lost place.

"Mom? Mom!" The girl wrenched her hands out but Mom was still frozen.

The girl's heart beat frantically. Did the burning have anything to do with Mom's state?

Mom blinked and stumbled, lost for a second. Then her eyes landed on the girl and she stepped forward, closing in the gap that was between them.

"A-are you-" The girl was cut off when Mom's hand struck the girl face.

The girl clutched her burning cheek, tears threatening to fall. She didn't dare let them fall, knowing it wouldn't do anything. She just stared at Mom.

Did Mom just slap her? She never had gotten hit before. Not even her friends had.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt me." There was venom in each word that came out of her mother's mouth. "Get out of my sight. I don't want to see you again."

And with that, the girl ran up the stairs faster than she ever had, stumbling on every other step. She ran to her room and fell on her bed and finally let those tears fall. Mom had given her the answer that she needed. Lara was the perfect daughter.

But why? What did she ever do to Mom? Wasn't she always listening to what she was told?

Downstairs Mom was yelling at someone over the phone.

"-Don't care, Marcel. She used a spell. A _binding_ spell." A pause while she listened to the person on the other side. "No, I've never cast anything in front of them" Pause. "How should _I_ know? No one could possibly have taught her."

So they were talking about her. Of course. She tuned out. She didn't need to hear any of this.

A sob bubbled up and she cried more.

About an hour of this, the girl made up her mind about two things. First, she would hate Lara for making Mom hate her. Second, she would do whatever it took to impress Mom.

And she intended on keeping that promise.

**A/N: So what do you think? Like it, Love it, Hate it, or Want to kill me in the middle of the night? Take your pick. If you didn't get it, it's about Tori. For those who haven't read **_**Disenchanted,**_** Lara is actually her sister's name. By the way, the darkest powers pack just came out. It's for 99 cents until December 15, and then it will be for $2.99. It has **_**Dangerous, Divided**_**, and **_**Disenchanted**_**. So, back to the story. The next chapter will be when she grows up. Sorry for the fans of **_**Royally Halloween**_**. I am having a huge writers block. Please. I need ideas.**


	2. Ch 1

The bell's loud screech rang through the classroom like a swarm of flies on a hot, summer day. I swear every kid in the room jumped up. It didn't help that half the class was asleep even though it was only September and the teachers had already started their lectures. But that wasn't me. I wasn't one of those idiots who found classes as nap time. I came here with a purpose and that purpose was to learn. And sleeping wasn't going to cut it.

The entire class filed out immediately. I headed over to the teacher. Mr. Stiller looked up. I pulled out a sheet of paper from my notebook. He raised his eyebrows. "This is my permission slip for the fieldtrip."

Recognition filled his eyes. "Ah yes. But I handed the forms out yesterday. They aren't due for another week."

"I know," I said. "But I'd like to hand it in and get it over with."

He smiled. "I wish all the students were like you. It would make my job much easier." How ironic. My mother wished I was like other children. "Oh well. I can only hope. Have a good weekend, Victoria." He returned back to filing the pop quiz we had had in the beginning of the class.

I walked out the room and headed to my locker and took out my jacket and my bag.

My best friend, Isabelle came to her locker next to me a few minutes later. We'd been best friends for as long as I could remember. Most friends consider themselves BFFs and move away the next day. We, on the other hand, really were BFFs. Nothing ever pulled us apart. I remember in Kindergarten where I was so scared and she was the only one who kept me from bursting into tears. Now, in grade nine, nothing had changed at all.

"So," she said. "I was thinking we could have a theme for your birthday. How about a masquerade ball?"

"Belle, my birthday is tomorrow. There is no way we can create a party in a day."

She shook her head. "We're not talking about this weekend. I'm saying that we have the party a week or so late and spend that time getting ready. Come on, please? We can host it at my place."

We both shut our lockers at the same time and started heading out of school towards our street. Our school was a walkable distance from hour houses.

"Okay," I said. "In that case, who should we invite?"

"There's Becca and Stella and Beth." She ticked each name off with her fingers.

"We could have a sleepover right after, just you and me," I suggested.

"Yeah, and we could open the presents after every one's gone so only we know what you got."

"And, of course, the people who gave me the presents in the first place would know as well. But don't you think that's a bit too harsh?"

"They way I see it, we're not rubbing in their faces about something that they didn't get but you got. We're actually doing them a favour."

I rolled my eyes as we got close to our houses. They are right in front of each other. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow after breakfast."

"Yeah, and then we'll plan the party." It was funny how she was happier about my birthdays than her own.

"Good bye Belle." I laughed.

She started heading towards her house and I headed towards mine. I barely got past the door as I realized something was wrong. There was a crash heard from the kitchen. That's what was wrong.

I dropped by bag and ran into the kitchen and gasped. Every plate was broken. The food sprayed the floor like an ugly mosaic. My sister, Lara, stood in the middle of it.

"What. Have. You. Done." I hissed through my teeth.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY BUT I HAD TO DELETE THIS STORY AND THEN REPOST IT. THOSE WHO PUT ME ON ALERT WILL HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN, AS WELL AS ANY FAVORITE OR REVIEWS. MY COMPUTER WAS BEING A JERK. So it's not my best work and I wanted to update really quick. I'm still proud because it takes me forever to update and this, while still taking a long time, took a much shorter time than normal. So I'm happy. By the way, I wanna know what a beta reader is. Please help me get one. By the way, I wanted to add the mess in the end but I don't know why. So gimme some ideas for why Lara made the mess. And, like always, reviews help me gain confidence. So please review.**


	3. Ch 3

**Sorry about the late update. I tried updating yesterday and it was the wrong folder. So I had to delete that chapter and post the right one. My exams are coming up but I will try to update Royally Halloween too. I'm thinking of a bunch of new fanfiction ideas. I might even do a Hunger Games/Darkest Powers story... but that's a maybe. I think after I finish the stories I'm working on right now, I'll move toward Hunger Games fanfiction until I get more ideas for Darkest Powers. I wrote this chapter in a hurry so I hope you don't mind how it turned out. I really wanted to add the mess in the last chapter and then didn't know why she would make it. This was the best thing I could come up with. So R&R.**

**Chapter 2:**

Lara looked at me. "I-I-I-"

"Don't give me that stuttering crap," I snapped. "You know that doesn't work with me."

She stepped over a broken plate. "Well, what I was _going_ to say was that a raccoon came through the window that you didn't close."

"That doesn't start with an _I_," I said. "Wait. That _I_ didn't close? Excuse me, but who opens it every morning anyway?"

She shrugged. "Well you should at least close it."

"So here's the deal. You open a window in the morning and don't bother to close it. Then you blame it on me when a skunk-"

"Raccoon," she corrected.

"Okay, raccoon, comes in. And then, in a fit of rodent in the house, you trash the kitchen." I laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that one. Of all your lies, I have to admit, this is the least creative one."

"That's because I wasn't lying. If I was lying, I would make it more convincing."

"Of course you would." I rolled my eyes.

She picked up a spoon. "So, are you going to help me?"

"With what? A mess that you made? I don't think so."

She glared at me as if I had lost my mind. "Well, I'm sorry, but do I hear you saying that you don't mind having a raccoon in your house as long as you don't have to work for it?"

I walked over to where we kept the garage bags and handed one to Lara. "_I_ didn't make the mess. _I _didn't open the window. Therefore, _I_ don't clean up after you like a maid."

"Lazy," she said as she tossed the large pieces of broken glass into a garbage bag.

"Yes Lara, that's you. Lazy."

"What?" she spun around. "I'm not lazy. You are. Even Mom thinks so."

"What did you say?" I hissed.

"That it's so obvious that she likes me better than you. That basically everyone likes me better than you."

"That's because I'm not a two-faced little-"

But Lara wasn't done yet. "Let's face it. Mom can't stand to be around you."

"Lara..." I warned. She knew that this bugged me.

"And the fact that you can't do anything right."

"Stop it!" I shouted.

She kept going on and on about every little flaw I had. I felt my body heat up, blood rushing to my fingers.

Lara's eyes widened. "Why are your hands glowing?"

I didn't care. I was mad. I was on fire. I felt my hands tingle as a blue spark hit her square in the chest. She doubled over and collapsed onto the ground.

The fire in me receded and I ran over to Lara. She was unconscious, blue tank top turning red in the middle. Oh god, what just happened?

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Fingers shaking, I dialed 911 and told them what happened. Then I called Mom.

"What do you mean she was shocked?" she barked.

"I don't know. It's just that one minute she's standing and the next minute she's struck by this lightning bolt and bleeding."

I heard her breath in and out before answering. "I'm pulling up any way." She hung up.

A minute later, she came into the kitchen and gasped. "Oh my God. What have you done?"

"I didn't do anything. I don't even know what happened."

She pulled out her cell phone out of her designer purse and called someone.

"I already called 911," I tried.

She cursed. "Why didn't you call me first?" The person on the other side picked up before I could answer. "Hello? No it's Lara. Victoria attacked her."

"What?" I shouted.

"I don't know, Marcel. Some sort of a lethal spell... Yes she's right here... I do... Get here right now." She hung up.

"I didn't do anything," I repeated.

She pulled left the kitchen and came back a few moments later, one hand behind her back. She grabbed my arm with a tight grasp.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Don't move," she growled, pulling a syringe in the other hand. My eyes widened as she jabbed it into my arm. I wrenched my arm away, pain shooting through my body.

"What did you just do?" I asked, my mind feeling tired.

"Shut up and just go to sleep."

That is the last thing I heard before my eyes drooped shut and I fell onto the floor. The last thing I saw, however, was a raccoon running across the kitchen.


End file.
